My invention is related to lawn mower and grass catcher of the same general type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,284 and is directed to an improvement of the same.
An object of my invention is to provide for improved closure means for the discharge port of the mower and improved means for operating the closure between opened and closed positions.
Another object is the provision of a closure for a rear-discharge port of a lawn mover which closure is mounted to be biased to upright closed position at the port and is operable to swing on a pivot carried by the mower inwardly and downwardly in the mower housing upon overcoming of the bias to open the discharge port.
Another object of the invention is to provide that upon the closure at the discharge port being moved to open the discharge port any cut grass blown against the closure on the inside of the mower housing is thrown downwardly and toward the interior of the housing to minimize the clogging of the discharge port with cut grass and to increase the effectiveness of the closure in opening and closing the discharge port.
Another object is to increase the ease and efficiency of operating the closure at the discharge port of a mower housing by an improved grass catcher mountable to the mower at the discharge port to receive cut grass discharged through the discharge port.
Another object is to provide structure in a mower and in a grass catcher to provide a unique and efficient operation between the mower and grass catcher for the operation of the closure between open and closed positions to assure safety and efficiency.